


ABO Destiel - A végzet nekem rendelt

by SassyMeg



Series: ABO-Alfa-Béta-Omega Univerzum [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO -Destiel, Alfa!Dean - Freeform, Alfa!Gabriel, Alfa-Béta-Omega Univerzum, Alfa-Omega szex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Az igazi páros, Beta!Sam, Dirty Talk, Első magyar Alfa-Béta-Omega Destielem, Felül - Alul Cas, Felül-Alul Dean, Igaz szerelem, Illatok keveredése, Kevés csúnya beszéd, Későbbiekben kibontakozó Sabriel, Kölcsönös párzási harapás, M/M, One True Pairing, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Párzási csomózás & kötés, Párzási harapás, Párzási hőség, Rimming, Top-Bottom Cas, Top-Bottom Dean, True Love, True Mates, Védő!Dean, Védő!Gabriel, csókok, enyhe NSFW art, omega!cas, Ölelések - Összebújások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean találkozik egy illattal, amit nem tud kiverni a fejéből, ösztönösen érzi, hogy az igazi párjának az illata. Kissé nehezen, de rátalál, azon mód beleszeret, megvédi, és segítségére lesz az omegája hőfutama alatt.<br/>Amíg a közel egy hetes ciklus tart, egyre szorosabb kötelék alakul ki köztük.<br/>Kétség sem férhet hozzá: a Sors - vagy a Végzet - egymásnak teremtette Őket. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO Destiel - A végzet nekem rendelt

**Author's Note:**

> Ez az első ABO Destielem - még magyarul nem íródott ilyen - tehát vannak magának az Univerzumnak furcsaságai, ezért mindenképp tanácsos előtte elolvasni az ABO Univerzum ismertetőt annak, aki nem olvasta.  
> ((Alul a novella alatt, és fent is a nyelv: magyar kiírás után, a kis kettős nyíl mutat az ABO Univerzum series ismertetőjéhez.))  
> ((Lehet, hogy akkor is furcsa, ha már olvastál ilyet angolul.))  
> Mint mondám: ez az első - ilyenre sikerült - nekem tetszik, a többi nem számít. :D

Először akkor érezte az illatot, amikor futni ment. Épp lehajolt megkötni a cipőjét, egy erős, számára igen kellemes illat csapta meg az orrát. A benne lévő farkas felmordult. Az agya szavakat lökött fel a tudata mélyéből: "Társ! A Párod! Menj, és találd meg Őt! Kell neked! Csak Ő kell!"

A távolban látott egy futó alakot. Utána eredt, de legnagyobb bosszúságára, egy idő után nyomát vesztette. Vigasztalhatatlan volt. Aznap este sokáig forgolódott, mire el tudott aludni.

A következő alkalommal egy könyves boltban érezte az őt megbolondító omega illatot. "Istenem! Itt van valahol! Meg kell találnom, most nem szalaszthatom el!"  
Egészen megfeledkezett a választott DVD-ről, amiért betért. Villámgyorsan végig cikázott a polc sorok között, de úgy tűnt: megint elkésett.  
Csalódott volt, és frusztrált. Teljesen belegabalyodott ebbe az illatba. Már arra gyanakodott: nem is létezik, csak az elméje játszik vele. 

Úgy két nap telhetett el, mire újra összetalálkozott az általa oly imádott illattal, pedig mindig ugyanakkor, és ugyanott futott, ahol először érezte, hátha visszatér, és szerencséje lesz, de mégsem ott bukkant rá.

Épp a szupermarketben vásárolt: felkapta a fejét. Sárgadinnye és barack, egy csipetnyi mézzel. Azonnal mindent eldobott a kezéből - a zöldségek közt válogatott - még a kosara sem érdekelte, amibe az eddig összeválogatott árukat összeszedte. Kis morgás hagyta el a száját. 

Meg kell találnia a párját! Kell! Egyre közeledett felé, majd hirtelen ott volt mellette. Döbbenten állt. A szemeit lehunyta. Mélyet szippantott, és a finom illat beburkolta. Csak másodpercek lehettek, neki mégis óráknak tűnt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, a választottja éppen neki ütközött. Bocsánatot morgott. A pillantásuk egybe fonódott. Nem tudja meddig álltak ott. Életében nem látott még ilyen gyönyörű férfit. Nemcsak a különleges kék szemei bűvölték el, hanem a félénk mosolya, ahogy kissé idegesen megnedvesítette a kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss ajkait. Aztán ahogy szégyenlősen elpirult. Na és a hangja...

\- Én kérek bocsánatot, alfa. Az én hibám.

Erotikusan mély, és bársonyos hangja az érzékszerveit cirógatta. Dean érezte: a farmerjában rángatózni kezdett a farka. Nem találta a hangját. Egészen addig, míg az egyik vásárló - egy modortalan béta - durván meglökte kiválasztottját, és rámordult.

\- Menj arrébb omega! Elállod az utat!

Erre Dean magához tért.  
\- Hé! Több tisztelettel beszélj a Párommal! Kérhetted volna udvariasabban is!

A másik összehúzta a szemeit. Felmérte a helyzetet, majd úgy döntött: jobb, ha nem bocsátkozik harcba.

\- Elnézést... - motyogta zavartan - Nem tudtam, hogy...

\- Hát most már tudod!

A fejével intett, ami egyértelművé tette, azt kívánja, hogy az illető húzzon el a búbánatos francba.  
A kék szemű omega zavartan állt, majd komoly hangon megjegyezte, miközben azért a szája sarkainál mosoly bujkált:

\- Sejtelmem sem volt, hogy a Párom vagy...

\- Még nem. - jegyezte meg flörtölős mosolyával Dean. - De ezen nem sokára segíthetünk.

A sötét hajú, édes omega egy ennivaló mosollyal ajándékozta meg Deant. Az volt a legaranyosabb, ahogy közben az orra tövénél ráncolódott a bőre. 

\- Egyedül jöttél? - kérdezte tőle csevegő hangnemben, a szája körül még most is mosoly játszott.

\- Nem. A bátyám is itt van valahol... 

Ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel egy másik alfa, és bár idősebb volt az omegánál, még tőle is egy fél fejjel alacsonyabb. 

\- Hej, Cassy! Megtaláltam azt a különlegességet, amit... - észrevette a másik alfát, aki túl közel állt az öccséhez.  
Megtorpant a mogyoró szőke srác, és olvasztott aranyra hasonlító szemeit a másikra függesztette. Édes sütemény, és cukorka illata volt. Az egész lényében egy macskára emlékeztetett, és bár semmi fenyegetőt nem tett, de a Deanben lévő farkas felmordult. Az alacsonyabb alfa teljes hosszában kihúzta magát, és védően - kissé takarva őt - a testvére mellé állt.

\- Na, mi az Morci Maci! Mit akarsz az én babatesómtól?

\- Hagyd, Gabe! Az alfa nem akar rosszat. Sőt, megvédett. 

\- Dean. A nevem: Dean. - tekintete a kék szemű omegára siklott, rámosolygott. 

Kinyúlt a keze felé, végig simított rajta, és a szájához emelve megcsókolta a kézfejét. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Cassy.

\- Castiel. Csak a bátyám hív Cassynek. 

\- Cas. Különleges név egy elbűvölően gyönyörű teremtménynek. - bókolt Dean. 

\- Cassy ideje mennünk. Örültem a szerencsének, Deano! Előre megyek a kocsinkért. - mondta Gabe, és kérdően nézett Deanre, aki bólintott, hogy addig vigyázni fog Casre.  
Amíg a kis pimasz alfa a kocsijukért ment, Dean elkísérte Cast a pénztárhoz, minden vásárolt holmit összepakolt, és segített kivinni a szupermarketből. Kint aztán egy kétségbeesett arcú Gabrielbe futottak. 

\- Basszus, Cassy, ezt nem hiszem el, ez a rakás ócskavas, épp most mondta fel a szolgálatot!

\- Semmi gond! Szívesen hazaviszlek titeket. - ajánlotta fel gálánsan Dean. - Ide hozom Babyt. - vigyorgott rájuk a zöldszemű alfa, és elővéve a kulcsokat a zsebéből, az ujja körül megpörgetve, már sietősen el is távozott a kocsiért.

\- Hallottad? Babynek hívja a járgányát! Fogadok még a himbi-limbijének is adott nevet... - jegyezte meg pikírten Gabe, de Cas csak álmodozva nézett utána. 

Meg sem hallotta amit a testvére az előbb fecsegett. Sajnos, így nem vették észre a két imbolygó alfát, akik a közeli bárból dülöngéltek hazafelé, mikor meglátták őket a parkolóban. Már találkoztak néhányszor Castiellel, tudták, hogy nincs párja, és gyakran az alacsony alfa kísérgeti, de ő eddig mindig volt olyan szerencsés, hogy nem tudták megszerezni maguknak. Most viszont "folyékony bátorsággal" az ereikben képesnek érezték magukat rá, hogy véghez vigyék ocsmány tervüket.

Mire Dean visszatért, az egyikük már Gabet lökdöste, míg a másik Cast tartotta sakkban egy késsel. Dean ereiben meghűlt a vér. A benne lévő farkasban viszont pillanatok alatt felment a pumpa. Az agya zakatolt: "A Társad, veszélyben! Meg kell óvnod! Védd meg! Védd meg Őt!"  
Bármily hihetetlenül hangzik, még mindig próbálta visszafogni magát.

\- Hééé! Vissza! Ő nem a tiéd! - közölte emeltebb hangon a késesnek.

\- De a tiéd sem! Nincs még párja! Épp jó lesz kettőnknek ez a kis omega kurva... - hangzott a szemtelen, és kihívó válasz.

Dean egy mélyről jövő birtokos hörgést hallatott, láttatni engedte a fogait, miközben a szeme átváltott alfa vörösbe.  
A figyelmeztetés kevésnek bizonyult, s mivel a párját veszélyben érezte, nem várt mozdulattal kikapta a kést a kapatos alfa kezéből, egy arcra mért ökölcsapással nyomatékosította előbbi mondandóját, majd hogy panasz ne legyen, megtoldotta egy ágyékon rúgással. 

Amikor a reszkető omega felé fordult, a szemei azonnal átváltottak a megszokott smaragd zöldbe. Magához szorította a remegő testet, végig simított a haján, és a nyakába suttogta.

\- Megvédelek mindenkitől, a Társam vagy, az én omegám!

\- Szükségem van Rád alfa!

\- Rendben, Cas, rendben. Itt vagyok veled, nem hagyom, hogy bántsanak!

Beletemette az arcát az omega nyakába, mélyre szívta a tökéletes illatot, s bele is csókolt a selymes bőrbe. Cas szintén magához ölelte, és belélegezte az alfa illatát: vanília, szantálfa, és tavaszi eső. Imádta.

Ahogy egymásba kapaszkodtak, szinte megfeledkezve körülöttük mindenről, és mindenkiről, Cas érezte, hogy egyre nedvesebb lesz alul, az alsója lassan tocsogott a szexnedvektől. Istenem: előjött a párzási hő! A hormonjai megbolondulnak, és ő nem különben! Máris kezdte érezni az ereiben a felkúszó hőséget.

\- Dean!

Ebbe az egy szóba próbálta belesűríteni az aggodalmát, a sürgető kívánságát, és minden érzelmét, ami az alfa felé hajtotta. Az alfa sejtette, hogy miről lehet szó, mivel érezte az illat megváltozott intenzitását, és egyben azt is, hogy nemsokára az ő hormonháztartása is meg fog bolondulni, válaszul a Párjáéra.

Szerencsére mindeközben Gabriel is leszerelte a rátámadó másik részeget, majd hívta a zsarukat. S mikor Dean röviden vázolta az eseményeket, - miközben felhívta Samet, a tesóját, hogy lenne egy fuvar amit helyette kéne megoldania - Gabe pedig vállalta, hogy megvárja a kiérkező rendőröket. Tudta, hogy a testvérének már nem lesz ennyi ideje erre. 

Cas egyre jobban bújt Deanhez, nagyon nehezen tudta visszafogni a vágyait. A zöldszemű alfa viszonozta a csókjait, de szinte be kellett tuszkolnia a kocsiba. Azon imádkozott magában, hogy legalább egy motelig kibírják, vagy a kocsiban fognak párosodni...

Dean még soha nem érezte, ezt a kocsival megtett kevés távolságot ennyire hosszúnak. Egyre nehezebben tudott koncentrálni a vezetésre, de kibaszott szerencséjére, el tudott vergődni egy takaros motel sorig. Kiszállt, s vele együtt az imádni való kék szemű omegája is. Cas úgy tapadt rá, akár egy matrica. Dean nem bánta, csak azon volt, hogy lehetőleg ne a parkolóban kelljen összeborulniuk.

Villámgyorsan megkapták a kulcsokat, s ebben nem csak az előre kifizetett nagy összegű készpénz játszott szerepet, bár bizonyára az sem egy utolsó szempont. Ahogy - többszöri próbálkozás után - Dean végre kinyitotta az ajtót, rögtön a falnak szorult. Lábbal csukta be, majd némi erőfeszítés árán eljutottak a széles ágyig. Nem túlzás, hogy tépték egymásról a ruhákat. 

\- Alfa! Kellesz nekem! Most! Dugj meg, kérlek! - Cas szinte nyüszített az őt feszítő vágy miatt, s közben ezer csókot hintett az alfája egyre melegebb bőrére. Dean szenvedélyesen csókolta, - közben apró morgásokat hallatott - lenyúlt Cas fenekéhez, kicsit gyömöszölte, majd az ujjaival körözött a bejáratánál, aztán a kezét a szájához emelte, és megkóstolta az aromás nedvet. 

\- Istenem, az ízed olyan jó, én szépséges omegám! Megőrjítesz! Szeretnél csomót, ugye?

\- Igen... akarom... alfa! - nyögte Cas.

Dean lenyúlt kicsit tágította a lyukat, hogy előkészítse a jókora szerszámához... és az édes kis omega teljesen bezsongott tőle. Kisebb kavargó mozdulatot tett a csípőjével.

\- Deeeeaaaannn... gyereeee... kééééérleeeek....

Megfordult a szoros ölelésben, és a fenekét neki dörzsölte az alfa ágyékához, akinek méretes szerszáma most épp a feszesen gömbölyű fenék partok közé szorult. Cas nagyon nedves volt, észbontóan síkos, és egyben mámorító.

Egy picit évődtek még, aztán Dean odaigazította magát a duzzadt, rózsaszín lyukhoz, és lassan elmerült a hívogatóan szűk, bársonyos forróságban. Az omega felszisszent, lihegett, de gyorsan alkalmazkodott a mérethez, az alfa benne volt teljesen, kitöltötte őt. Hihetetlenül jó érzés öntötte el. Dean lassan mozdult, majd felvéve egy ütemet, dugni kezdte Cast, s ő nyögött, mint egy első osztályú pornó sztár.

Deant elborította Cas illata, ami most nehezebb volt, mélyebb, gazdag, és egészen intenzív. Kitöltötte minden sejtjét az érzés: szüksége van Casre, mint még soha senkire, és semmire. Ő neki a napfény, a levegő, a táplálék, a víz... az Élet! Érezte a csomót a farka tövében megduzzadni. 

\- Caaasss... - odaszorította az orrát az omega nyak és váll találkozásához, beszívta a bódító illatot, amitől úgy érezte: szédül. - Akarom, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy az enyém vagy! - megnyalta a bőrt, miközben Cas biccentett beleegyezését adva a párzási harapáshoz.  
Dean egy erősebbet lökött, majd megharapta a hamvas, puha bőrt, egészen addig, míg nem érezte a vér ízét, és Cas felkiáltott. Dean nem állt le, csak lassított az ütemen. Most igazából egy valamire tudott koncentrálni, s ősi ösztönként törtek felszínre elméjében a szavak: "A Párom! A Társam! Csak az enyém!" 

Alacsony hangszínű morgás tört fel a torkából, végül elengedte a sérült bőrt, csitítóan újra végig nyalta többször, és belemormogott Cas fülébe:

\- Te az enyém vagy! Az én Társam! Csak én dughatok veled, az én kölykömet fogod kihordani! Csak és kizárólag az enyém!

Cas nyögött:  
\- Igen, alfa! Csak a Tiéd vagyok... a Társad, a Párod! Csak veled dugok, soha senki mással, csakis veled! Nem létezik más a számomra, kizárólag te!

Dean helyeselt:  
\- Igen, senki más nem lehet soha benned, csakis én! Te az enyém vagy!... Cas! ... Tolni fogom a csomót!

Az alfa átnyomta az izomgyűrűkön, az omegának elakadt a lélegzete a mérettől, de minden sikerült, kötözve voltak, s míg Dean hosszan élvezett belé, addig Cas is jött az egész hasára - meg az ágyra - érintés nélkül. 

A testük ellazult, bár szorosan tartották egymást, belélegezték a másik illatát. Cas elfordult annyira, hogy tudja Dean csókolni a száját, s ahogy az alfa feljebb mozdult, újra áthullámzott rajtuk a gyönyör. 

\- Hé, Babe! - suttogta morogva az alfa. - Csodálatos vagy! 

Az omega elmosolyodott, majd álmos hangon felelt:  
\- Te is alfa... rólad álmodoztam...

Dean megcsókolta a tarkóját, a fülét, s ahol csak érte.  
\- Aludj, kicsi omegám! Szükséged lesz a pihenésre... 

***

Már ötödik napja voltak együtt a motelban, de a párzási hőjük még tartott. A szünetek közben - igénybe véve a szobaszolgálatot - étkeztek és ittak, zuhanyoztak, bár ez utóbbinak is elég sokszor lett szex a vége.

Igyekezték ez alatt a pár nap alatt egyre jobban megismerni a másikat. Örömmel fedezték fel, hogy nagyon sok közös érdeklődési körük van, hasonló a zenei ízlésük, valamint sokban egyezik a tévéműsorok, illetve a könyvek terén.

A testvéreikkel telefonon tartották a kapcsolatot, s mint kiderült, ők is elég jól összebarátkoztak, ahogy hangoztatták: ha már sógorságba keverednek, legalább ismerjék meg jobban egymás családját. 

Dean és Cas legnagyobb boldogságukra teljesen kompatibilisek voltak, egymásnak teremtették őket, ehhez nem is fért semmi kétség. Még egy hete sem ismerték egymást, mégis olyan volt az egész, mintha már gyerek koruktól kezdve együtt lettek volna. 

Cas egyre merészebb lett a szex során, álmaiban sem merte gondolni, hogy ilyen szerencsésen alakulnak a dolgai, és egy olyan alfa lesz a Párja, aki ennyire nyitott a kívánságaira.

\- Alfa! Lenne valami, amit szeretnék kipróbálni, legalább egyszer.

Egymáson feküdtek a széles ágyban, Cas alul, Dean pedig rajta.  
\- Hallgatlak, Édesem, mondd!

\- Mit szólnál ahhoz... ha én lennék felül... te pedig a befogadó fél lennél...? - kérdezte zavart mosollyal, félénken a kék szemű omega.

\- Azt mondanám, hogy bármit megtennék, ami örömet okoz neked... és gyanítom, hogy ez nekem is fog. Miért lennék ellene? 

\- Én vagyok a legszerencsésebb omega az egész földkerekségen... - felelte Cas, és hozzá bújt az ő erős alfájához, csókokat szórva szét az arcán. 

\- És? Hogy akarod? - érdeklődött a zöld szemű alfa széles mosollyal.

\- Szemtől szemben, mert szeretnélek közben látni... hogy jól csinálok-e mindent... - válaszolta szégyenlősen elpirulva a szépséges omega. 

\- Tökéletesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent remekül csinálsz majd. - húzta magához egy mély csókra Dean. 

Amikor Cas végre levegőhöz jutott, megfordult úgy, hogy most Dean kerüljön alulra. Az omega sejtelmes mosollyal benyúlt a párnák alá, és szintetikus síkosítóval teli tubust húzott ki onnan. Dean rávigyorgott.

\- Szóval készültél erre?

A zavarban lévő édes kis omega, ha lehet, még egy árnyalattal pirosabb lett.  
\- Reméltem, hogy igent mondasz.

Annyira aranyos volt, Dean azt hitte megzabálja. Nem tudott ellenállni a vágyának, hogy egy mély csókra magához ne húzza, de közben úgy helyezkedett, hogy Cas könnyedebben hozzáférhessen.  
A csók közben az omega ügyesen kikattintotta a tubust, bevonva alaposan a tartalmával az ujjait, s lenyúlt az alfája lábai közé, majd lecsókolta magát Dean öléhez, s míg a farkát a buja szájával kényeztette, addig ujjai az alfa ánuszánál serénykedtek.  
Dean azt hitte: az agya cseppfolyóssá válik, a teste lángra lobban, a bőre alatt millió hangya jár ősi táncot, s ő pedig csak levegőért kapkod. Még több síkosítót érzett, s egy pillanatra felszisszent a hideg zselé miatt, bár ez is egyfajta jó érzéssel töltötte el: Cas vigyáz rá, és gondoskodik róla.

Egyszerre már három ujj járt benne ki és be, időnként masszírozva a prosztatáját is, miközben érezte a játékos nyelv kavargó munkáját. Önkéntelen megremegett, zihált, lihegett és nyögött, és a várakozás izgatott öröme cikázott át a testén újra, és újra.

\- Bassza meg, Cas... mit művelsz velem...? - nyögte.

\- Jó, amit csinálok? - kérdezett vissza Cas, felnézve a zöld, vágytól izzó szemekbe.

\- Jó? - lehelte az alfa - Ez kibaszottul fantasztikusan lenyűgöző! - találta meg egy pillanatra a hangját. - Folytasd, és dugj meg! - suttogta rekedtesen.

Cas feltérdelt a combjai között, s Dean a meglepett csodálkozástól kissé elnyílt szájjal figyelte, ahogy partnere - lehunyva szemeit elragadtatott élvezetében - magába süllyesztette az ujjait, és a saját nedvével kente be alfája keményen ágaskodó farkát.  
Dean szerszáma már előre lüktetett a gondolatra, miközben csak elképzelte, hogy Cas nemsokára el fog merülni benne. Nem tudta megállni, hogy magához ne érjen, és a közben duzzadni kezdő csomót megszorította finoman, amitől újabb izgalommal vegyes vágyhullám söpört végig a testén.

A gyönyörű omegája, már nekifeszült a bejáratának, s mikor habozott, az alfa kétségbeesetten kérte tőle:

\- A Francba Cas! Mi lesz már? Gyere, és mozogj!

A édesen görbe lábait partnerére kulcsolta, úgy próbálva ösztönözni, hogy mielőbb magában tudhassa. Cas nem akart késlekedni tovább, egyetlen mozdulattal mélyre merült szeretőjében, s előbb lassan, majd mikor rátalált egy állandó ritmusra, fokozatosan gyorsabban kezdett mozogni benne.

\- Bassza meg, Cas... Caaas... ez annyira jó...

\- Nekem is, Dean... még sosem... olyan jó érzés benned...

\- Több kell... ez csodálatos, Cas... csináld keményebben...

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Érezték, hogy mindkettejük testében épülni kezd a gyönyör.  
Dean végig simított az omegája párzási harapásán, amire ő felszisszent.

\- Cas! Azt szeretném... ha mindenki tudná... a tiéd vagyok... egymáshoz tartozunk...

Úgy hajtotta a nyakát, hogy egyértelmű volt: mit is akar. A csúcspont szélein lebegtek.

\- Kérlek, Cas! - könyörgött újra.

Az omega megragadta a haját, és húzta a nyakát közelebb. 

\- Igen, Cas! Ó, Istenem, ez az! Tedd meg, Babe! Kérlek!

Az omega felkiáltott, miközben keményen összezárta a fogait Dean nyakán, aki már nem tudta visszafogni az orgazmusát, s mikor Cas megérezte a farka körül pulzáló bársonyos satut, ő sem tudta tartani magát. Mindkettejük testét szinte szinkronban rázta a rajtuk át meg át csapó gyönyör.  
Cas ráomlott Deanre, majd megnyalta a jelet, amit épp most harapott az alfája nyakába. Összebújva belélegezték egymás megnyugtató illatát. Apró cirógatásokat futtattak végig egymáson, míg csillapodott a légzésük. 

Cas törte meg a csendet tétován:

\- Ez hihetetlen volt... de... biztos, hogy akartad ezt?

\- Mire gondolsz? Hogy te lehettél felül, vagy, hogy arra kértelek: te is jelölj meg, hogy csak a Tied vagyok?

\- Mindkettő.

\- Akkor először is: Szerintem is hihetetlen egy szex az, amit most lenyomtunk... Másodszor pedig: határozottan kijelenthetem, amikor csak lehet, csinálni fogjuk így újra! 

A szépséges omega felélénkült:

\- Igazán?

\- Igen, én pokolian élveztem! Ez az egyik legjobb orgazmusom, ami valaha is volt... és én büszke vagyok arra, hogy más is láthatja: mi összetartozunk! Szeretném, ha máskor is lennél felül... Kivéve: ha te nem akarod...

\- De akarom... én is nagyon élveztem... örülök, hogy engedted... annak pedig különösen, hogy ugyanúgy megjelölhettelek, ahogy te is engem.

\- Cas! Annyira szeretlek! Bármit megtennék érted!

\- Ezzel én is így vagyok, Dean! Szeretlek! - felelte Cas egy zabálni valóan édes félmosollyal, úgyhogy Dean nem is tudta megállni, hogy magához ne húzza egy szerelmes mély csókra. 

\-----  
The End (Remélem, még lesz folytatás)

09\. 06. 2016 19:30

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az írásom: ne feledd megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot.  
> Véleményhez Nick nevet & e-mail címet kér a rendszer. (Szerintem érdemes regisztrálni akkor is, ha csak olvasó vagy, és nem írsz fan-fictionokat. :)
> 
> Ez a sorozat - mert remélem az lesz - a Destiel Játszótér (DJ) íróknak, és olvasóknak Destiel Napi (szeptember 18.) kihívására készült.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/  
> Ez a csoport linkje, amennyiben érdekelnek a magyar nyelvű Destiel történetek.
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad a művem. Legyen Szép Napod! Have a Nice - Destiel - Day! :D


End file.
